Sights Not Supposed To Be Seen
by Firrilian
Summary: Maka trips into Soul's closet and accidentally sneaks a peek at Soul in his most intimate moment. One Shot.


**A/N - Just a little idea I thought of the other day I thought I'd write. Let me know what you think, whether I should write more or leave it a one shot.**

Maka arrived at home sooner than she had predicted. Waltzing into the living room and setting herself down.

"I'm home! Soul, you here?" She hollered not moving from her position. The lack of response answered her question. A frown moved across her face, she missed him. He had been consistently going on dates, probably to get away from her. She pushed that thought out of her mind, it scared her to think that. Especially since she loved him, she'd loved him ever since she first met him. But she hated to think about it because he had never seemed to like her and it just made her feel empty.

She pulled out her phone and called the pizza place downtown for a delivery, a short conversation she noted, not that she expected much different.

She sat for a moment until the cold of the room began to get to her, she could feel a chill throughout her body. Checking the clock, she thought Soul shouldn't be home for a while longer.

_I wonder if Soul left his jacket in his room?_

Knowing the only solution to her question was a personal investigation, she lifted herself up from the couch and walked into his room. The room was surprisingly clean for Soul's usual standards. She began to search the room for his jacket. She could not find it anywhere, the only place she hadn't looked was his closet.

The door slid open with ease to reveal Soul's wardrobe. She was digging into his closet and shuffling through clothing, almost her entire body was inside the closet when she lost her balance and fell in.

The door shutting behind her, she began to push it open again when Soul waltzed in the room and sat down on his bed.

Maka froze, how did she not hear him enter the house? She didn't want him to know she was there. She didn't want to have to try and explain herself, that would be beyond embarrassing. So she sat in the closet, looking through the slight crack at him.

Soul glanced around and then proceeded to shout, "Maka?!"

He paused before continuing but softer, "I'm back…" He didn't move from his spot on the end of the bed.

Maka hadn't seen him like this in a long time, he looked genuinely upset about something, though she couldn't quite get her finger on it. Soul fell backwards onto his bed, arms spread out and groaning. He laid there for longer than Maka had ever imagined he would. Letting out a few sighs here and there.

Then, Soul lifted himself and removed his shirt to reveal his chest. Maka gasped slightly from seeing his chest, she wanted to press her fingers upon his muscles, and she imagined what it would be like just to have a touch. Then an overwhelming guilt swept over her as she remembered his scar. The gash spanning his chest because she couldn't protect herself.

Her mind was cut off when she saw him begin to drop his pants. Maka put her hand over her mouth to keep from making a sound as her face went beet red. He then removed his underwear to be entirely naked, and Maka was given the pleasure of seeing him in his current state.

Soul was moving towards his dresser when his mirror caught his attention, he stopped and stood, staring blankly and saying no words. She heard him scoff and then fall once again onto his bed without putting his clothes on.

Maka couldn't look away from this scene, she wanted to know what he was thinking, she wanted to help him with whatever it was he was struggling with. She began to wonder what was getting to him, when her attention refocused on Soul's naked body. She was really turned on and needed something to redirect her thoughts and save herself from her personal desires, but as quickly as her thoughts veered away they came right back and she had imagined Soul being on top of her and his weight pressing on her and feeling his body and it being only available to her and so much more…

Her state of being became panicked and then all her thoughts were silenced as she saw Soul again, still lying on his back on his bed, but with a full-blown erection. Maka felt her breath leave her lungs for a short moment, but it quickly came back with a silent gasp. Out of fear of him possibly hearing her, she remained silent in the closet.

This was the first time Maka had noticed how particular toned his body was. She knew he was strong and fit but not this fit. She wanted to compare his physique to that of a god but that would be too flattering for the god. Soul's hand slowly moved its way down his chest, creeping towards his erect member. He grasped it and while moving his other arm up on top of his head and covering his eyes, he began to pump up and down. His head falling back and his arm covering his eyes.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, the only person she's loved and wanted was right in front of her pleasuring himself. She couldn't help but feel herself getting turned on and feeling hot in places she wasn't used to. She lifted her hand to her mouth and bit to distract herself from what she was feeling.

Her feelings overwhelmed her. Without trying, her hand instinctively drifted past her stomach and to her core. Knowing fully well that she shouldn't be doing what she was doing, biting harder onto her hand to prevent noise. She rubbed hard on herself and began to feel light-headed but it was an extremely heavenly feeling. She lost track of everything in her mind, all she could think of was Soul and how he moved, imagining his hand instead of hers. She couldn't take her eyes off of Soul, watching how his hand moved up and down, and starting to subconsciously match her movements with him and his movements. She started to massage her chest with her other hand. She saw Soul hit his climax and hearing his moan almost pushed her over the edge, she couldn't believe the power of his voice and how much control it had over her.

Maka couldn't help but imagine how he'd make her feel with his hands and his-

"Ah!"

She moaned aloud, making Soul jump and fall off his bed. She couldn't believe the sounds that had just escaped her mouth. She was too distracted and when she took her hand from her mouth she had forgotten where she was. Petrified, she sat hoping Soul wouldn't investigate.

Soul stood up rubbing his head from falling off the bed, "Hello?"

She stayed absolutely silent. Soul approached the closet door, he looked from a short distance away in hopes of seeing the sound's creator.

Then, out of sheer luck, the doorbell rang, signalling the delivery man had arrived. Soul quit staring at the closet and panicked when he realized that he was clothless. Rushing over to his jeans that had laid sprawled out on the ground, he stumbled and eventually fixed them to the correct way. His underwear and shirt still laying on the ground, he moved to the door to answer it leaving the closet alone.

**-Just a quick thank you to you for reading.**


End file.
